Jim Cummings Narrations
A list of narrations from Jim Cummings. Adrenalin: Fear the Rush (1997) Trailer * "Christopher Lambert, star of Mortal Kombat and Highlander, and Natasha Henstridge, of Species, are teamed up in the year's hottest action adventure, Adrenalin. Deep inside of Russia, in an isolated military compound, the ultimate secret weapon has escaped. Now, an international force has been sent in, to hunt it down. And two of the hunters are about to become the hunted." * "Christopher Lambert. Natasha Henstridge. Adrenalin: Fear the Rush." The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002) Home Video Trailer * "On the moon, in the future, one man who's going undercover...and he'll need all the help he can get." * "Now, the biggest comedy ever...is out of this world! Eddie Murphy. The Adventures of Pluto Nash! Look for it on DVD and video!" Affliction (1997) Trailer * "Affliction is being hailed by critics as a film of alarming intensity. 'Performances by Nick Nolte and Sissy Spacek go for the jugular.' (???, The New York Times) 'Paul Schrader's best movie yet.' (???, Entertainment Weekly) 'A beautiful harrowing film.' (John Powers of Vogue Magazine) 'Perhaps the best performance of Nolte's career.' (???)" * "From Paul Schrader, the writer of Raging Bull and Taxi Driver, director of American Gigolo and Light Sleeper. From the acclaimed novel by Russell Banks comes an exciting story of love, of pain and of self-discovery. Academy Award nominee Nick Nolte, Academy Award winner Sissy Spacek, film legend James Coburn and Academy Award nominee Willem Dafoe. Affliction." Aladdin (1992 Read-Along) 'Aladdin': Adventure in the Cave of Wonders (1993 Read-Along) Aliens in the Attic (2009) TV Spot Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2004) Teaser * "This is the Big Kahuna, but you know him by another name. Hawaii will never be the same! Aloha, Scooby-Doo! An all-new full-length animated mystery from the Kids Movie Collection, coming soon on DVD and video! Surf's up, and there's a mystery going down..." Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) TV Spot Amistad (1997) TV Spot * "If freedom failed them, if justice deserted them, if hope abandoned them, they freed themselves." * "A Steven Spielberg film. Amistad. Rated R." Angel Eyes (2001) Home Video Trailer * "She knows his face...she knows his touch...but she doesn't know the truth." * "Jennifer Lopez...you won't believe her eyes. Angel Eyes. Look for it on videocassette and DVD." Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (2000) Teaser * "Steven Spielberg takes you across a vast tundra, to a place where the dreams of some become the nightmares of others. In a tale that will capture your imagination, Steven Spielberg presents, Animaniacs, in their first animated feature: Wakko's Wakko Wish. Coming November 1998 from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment." Trailer 1 * "In a tale that will capture your imagination..." * "Steven Spielberg presents, the Animaniacs in their first full-length feature. Wakko's Wish. Coming fall 1999." Trailer 1 * "In a tale that will capture your imagination..." * "Steven Spielberg presents, the Animaniacs in their first full-length feature. Wakko's Wish. Coming January 2000. (Alt: Now available on video.)" An American Werewolf in Paris (1997) Trailer *''"On his first trip to Paris, Andy McDermott is looking for a little danger. But tonight, there's nothing more dangerous than falling for the wrong girl. An American Werewolf in Paris."'' Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever (2002) Home Video Trailer * "Someone's developed a micro device created to be the perfect killer." * "It would take two extreme agents to stop it." * "Antonio Banderas, Agent Ecks. Lucy Liu, Agent Sever. Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever. Look for it on DVD and video." Basic Instinct (1992)/Total Recall (1990) Special Limited Edition DVD Trailer * "Own the blockbuster thriller that shattered all the rules...for the first time the Basic Instinct Special Limited Edition is available on DVD! Newly remastered for widescreen and Dolby Digital 5.1, and packaged in a translucent ice case, includes the extras Blonde Poison: The Making of Basic Instinct documentary and Cleaning Up Basic Instinct, a montage comparing the TV version to the theatrical version! Plus, something else! Included with the DVD is a limited edition ice pick pen! Buy the version you prefer, rated or unrated. Both available in collectible ice packaging, and the unrated version contains features never before seen...hot footage the director was forced to cut...and an audio commentary with director Paul Verhoeven and director of photography Jan de Bont. Buy Basic Instinct Special Limited Edition available on DVD September 18th, from Artisan Home Entertainment! Buy it today." * "Wanna take a stab at even more exclusive DVD excitement from Artisan? What's inside this box is out of this world! Own Total Recall, the Special Limited Edition DVD! Now totally remastered for widescreen and Dolby Digital 5.1...with an arsenal of exclusive extras...including rare audio-featured commentary with Arnold Schwarzenegger, Imagining Total Recall: An original behind the scenes documentary, featuring an exclusive interview with Arnold Schwarzenegger...and expand your mind with the special DVD feature ReKall's Virtual Vacations. It's total action...it's total Arnold...in the Mars collectible metal DVD case, makes it the total package." * "Total Recall: The Special Limited Edition, coming to DVD September 18th! Buy it." Batman & Robin (1997) on TBS Commercial Batman Beyond Promos Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) Trailer Beavis and Butt-head Do America! (1996) Trailer 2 * "In cooperation with authorities, we request your assistance in apprehending America's two most wanted fugitives; sketch artists have prepared the following recklessness." * "Beavis and Butt-head hit the road to seek their fortune...find romance...were in vain...and do an entire nation." * "Beavis...Butt-head...in an adventure that's just the right size for your television. Beavis and Butt-head Do America." Demo VHS Promo * "With over $62,000,000 at the box office, MTV's first motion picture Beavis and Butt-head Do America is sure to be video's number 1 pic. Just ask Siskel & Ebert, who give it 'Two thumbs up!', and Glen Gaslin of the Daily News says 'This movie rules!'" * "And it will rule at retail too, with an intent-to-rent that kicks butt...beating out such movies as Michael, Romeo + Juliet, Daylight, Mars Attacks!, One Fine Day, and My Fellow Americans! Featuring the voices of Robert Stack, Cloris Leachman and Eric Bogosian. MTV reaches over 281,000,000 households, and their Beavis and Butt-head television series goes to over 60 countries, averaging reaching 7,000,000 viewers weekly! Beavis and Butt-head are cultural icons...and our giveaway promotion will really drive revolts; buy six copies of Beavis and Butt-head Do America, and you get 80 copies of the advance preview of The Butt-Files. A perfect gift with rental for Beavis and Butt-head fans. This limited edition booklet offers a special preview of the hilarious new book: MTV's Beavis and Butt-head: The Butt-Files...and our national post-street advertising campaign which includes TV, print and radio will rock and roll with a bunch of ads appearing on the MTV Network, and on really targeted shows like The Simpsons and Married with Children. Plus, print ads will be featured in such targeted magazines as Rolling Stones, Sports Illustrated, Spin, and then millions of copies of DC and Marvel Comics, like Spider-Man, Superman, and X-Men; and the national radio campaign in the top 75 markets will add to the rental frenzy that will certainly occur with this campaign. Plus, a special new oriented public service announcement will be featured at the front end of Beavis & Butt-head Do America. Plus, the trailer for Beavis and Butt-head Do America will be seen on Star Trek: First Contact, and The Relic; and it's a non-revenue sharing title. So get on the road to fame and fortune and buy too, as Beavis and Butt-head Do America! Available exclusively from Paramount Home Video." Blackjack (1998) Trailer Blood Work (2002) Home Video Trailer * "On the trail of a killer...the FBI profiler Taylor McCaleb's career ended, in a heartbeat. But the past isn't about to let him go." * "Blood Work. Look for it on DVD and video." Blue Sky (1994) Trailer * "Project Blue Sky is Major Hank Marshals, top-secret job. But there are some secrets, you can't keep silent. Academy Award winner Jessica Lange. Academy Award winner Tommy Lee Jones. If he went public about the project, she was the only one who could trust this. If she risked everything to save her husband, her only weapon was the truth. Blue Sky." Boogie Nights (1997) TV Spot The Boondock Saints (1999) Trailer The Centre of the World (2001) Trailer City By The Sea (2002) Home Video Trailer * "Lieutenant Vincent LaMarca...has just one clear choice...to find the real killer...or lose his son. Academy Award winner Robert De Niro, Academy Award winner Frances McDormand, Golden Globe winner James Franco... City By The Sea. Look for it on DVD and video." City of Angels (1998) TV Spot Classic Jonny Quest Videos Trailer * "He travelled the globe...encountered strange begins...battled international criminals...and he wasn't even old enough to drive." * "Turner Home Entertainment has brought home hours of animated adventure...but the quest is yet to come." * "Classic Jonny Quest. Coming in 1996." The Clown at Midnight (1999) Trailer Community Promos Crossfire Trail (2001) Home Video Trailer * "From Warner Home Video, in a man's life that comes a day when every battle he's fought, and every mile he's walked leads to a crossroad. Rafe Covington made a promise he chose to keep, a promise that could cost him everything." * "See why men makes promises heroes keep them." * "Tom Selleck, Virginia Madsen, Mark Harmon...in a movie by the director of Lonesome Dove, based on the best-selling novel by Louis L'Amour, Crossfire Trail. Look for it on videocassette and DVD." The Devil's Advocate (1997) Video Trailer The Dish (2001) Home Video Trailer * "The Dish. Look for it on videocassette and DVD." Disney's California Adventure Promo * "Something really big is happening right next door to Disneyland in California." * "Introducing Disney's California Adventure. A whole new theme park filled with the fun and adventures of California. Right next door to Disneyland, where the magic began." * "Disney's California Adventure, opening February 2001." The Doors (1991) Special Edition Trailer * "From Artisan Home Entertainment comes Oliver Stone's The Doors Special Edition two-disc DVD set. Written and directed by three-time Academy Award winner Oliver Stone...starring Val Kilmer, three-time Golden Globe nominee Meg Ryan, and Academy Award and Golden Globe nominee Kathleen Quinn. See it was meant to be seen, in the digitally remastered 16.9 widescreen version. Here it was meant to be heard, in 5.1 Dolby Digital audio. Oliver Stone's The Doors Special Edition two-disc DVD set, featuring The Road to Excess documentary, original concert footage, interviews with the stars...43 minutes of additional scenes, commentary by director Oliver Stone, cast and crew info, theatrical trailer and teaser, and production notes. Oliver Stone's The Doors Special Edition two-disc DVD set, contained in collector's edition silver foil packaging. Gannett Newspaper raves, 'Oliver Stone's finest hour. The Doors opens the mind and blows it away!'." * "Home entertainment reaches a new high. The Special Edition DVD of Oliver Stone's The Doors. Coming February 20th, 2001, from Artisan Home Entertainment." Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls Video Games Extra * "Welcome, Double Dragon fans. Are you ready for a few Double Dragon V game tips? Okay, but first, let's meet the competitors: Billy Lee. Jimmy Lee. Jawbreaker. Icepick. Shadow Master. Bones. Sickle. Blade. Trigger Happy. Countdown. Dominique. Sekka." * "Here come the tips. And remember, knockout blows are performed by defeating your opponent...with the appropriate action to win a second match, for example, to finish countdown, you must defeat him with a hard front kick." * "In this match, Jimmy Lee uses a standing light punch...to defeat countdown. There it is, a standing light punch, and countdown is down for the count." * "In order to defeat Ice Pick, Sekka uses a crouching medium punch. Here it comes, a crouching medium punch, and Ice Pick is on ice." * "The standing hard kick is another great knockout blow. Here, Jawbreaker knocks out Jimmy Lee with a standing hard kick." * "Watch Billy Lee use the same standing hard kick, to send the Shadow Master back to the shadows." * "Good luck. And now, on to The Shield of Shadow Khan." Dream Lover (1993) Trailer DreamWorks Home Entertainment Idents * "Coming to video for you to own." * "Now on video for you to own." Evolution (2001) Video Trailer * "They're coming...to wipe that silly smile off your planet. Big ones. Little ones. Nasty ones. David Duchovny, Orlando Jones, Seann William Scott and Julianne Moore. From Ivan Reitman, the director of Ghostbusters. Evolution. The film critics call outrageous and hilarious." Exit Wounds (2001) Home Video Trailer * "Exit Wounds. Look for it on videocassette and DVD." Fair Game (1995) Trailer Four Dogs Playing Poker (2001) Home Video Trailer * "Four Dogs Playing Poker. Look for it on videocassette and DVD." Galaxy Quest (1999) Video and DVD Trailer The Green Mile (1999) VHS and DVD Trailer Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) VHS and DVD Trailer The Iron Giant (1999) Home Video Trailer 1 * "Warner Bros. Family Entertainment presents...the story of a young boy...and a giant from another world....who could become a hero, on this one." * "The Iron Giant. Coming soon to DVD and videocassette." Jack Frost (1998) Trailer Video Trailer * "Look for this winter's coolest video. Sometimes a promise...can take on a life of its own." * "Michael Keaton is Jack Frost. Your father gets a second chance to be the world's coolest dad." * "Jack Frost. Coming to video, this November. (Alt: Now available on video.)" Jane Doe (2002) Home Video Trailer * "She was innocent. But what she knows can kill her." * "Rob Lowe. Teri Hatcher. Jane Doe. Look for it on DVD and video." Jirimpimbira: An African Folk Tale (1995, ABC) Video Trailer Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) Trailer * "From the filmmakers who created The Prince of Egypt comes the next in a series of classic stories." * "DreamWorks Home Entertainment invites you on an all-new animated adventure...the film critics call 'epic and grand!' (Family Fun, Michael Irotman) 'Storytelling at its best.' (Los Angeles Features Syndicate, Mike O'Neill) A story that will live forever." * Alt 1: "DreamWorks Home Entertainment invites you on an all-new animated adventure - Joseph: King of Dreams. Critics call it 'The best movie premiering on video this year,' (Scott Herrick, LA Times Syndicate) destined to join The Prince of Egypt and The Lion King as 'an instant classic.' (Bruce Kluger, US Weekly)" * "This holiday season, believe in the miracle of dreams." * "DreamWorks Home Entertainment presents the classic story of one man and his incredible gift..." * "Joseph: King of Dreams. Own the film the entire family can enjoy." Kangaroo Jack (2003) Home Video Trailer * "Two best friends...are about to find out...they don't know Jack." * "Kangaroo Jack. Look for it on DVD and video." Ken Burns' The West (1996; Turner and PBS Release) Videos Promo * "Few filmmakers could tell a story this big. Now, Ken Burns presents The West, a film by Stephen Ives." * "Turner Home Entertainment and PBS Home Video proudly announce a film that explores the legend and legacy of an era that is America. Without the cliches, without the stereotypes, it is not just cowboys and Indians, but people; Americans that tell their own stories in their own words...through diaries, letters, and autobiographical accounts." * "The West brings this sweeping epic to life, with all its drama, complications and contradictions, heroes and villains, wild riches and wilder adventures, bright myths and sober realities." * "This twelve-and-a-half-hour series is offered as a nine-volume collector's set. Individual volumes are also available. The West explores stories of personal courage, unrelenting hardships, and the struggle to survive." * "It is the story of the people and events that helped create a continental nation. The cast is as broad and varied as the land itself, with explorers, cavalry soldiers and Indian warriors, pioneers, railroad builders, cowboys, and more. No other filmmakers have the ability to bring another time to life like Ken Burns and Stephen Ives. Acclaimed by the New York Times as 'the most accomplished historical filmmaker of his generation', Ken Burns made history with his epic telling of the Civil War, and reignited our excitement with the game in Baseball. The Los Angeles Times has hailed Stephen Ives' work as 'powerful and engrossing'." * "Now, live the extraordinary saga of The West through the eyes of Ken Burns and Stephen Ives. Now available in a store near you." Kids' WB Promos Legionnaire (1998) Trailer Leprechaun 4: In Space (1996) Trailer Little Buddha (1993) TV Spot Looney Tunes Presents: The Tweety Collection Videos Promo * "Your favorite little yellow bird is back...and so it's the Bad Ol' Pussy Tat...in two new videos, featuring the funniest Tweety cartoons ever." * "Ten tremendous cartoons in each video. Some have never been available on video before." * "It's fine-feathered fun kids' will love. Totally terrific Tweety videos: Home Tweet Home, and Tweet & Lovely. Available wherever videos are sold." * "Get an exclusive Bugs or Tweety picture frame free on every video." Looney Tunes Videos Trailers 1999 * "Looney Tunes presents, the craziest cast of cartoon characters ever collected in a crazy new collection of cartoons videos. Every video has over an hour of the funniest cartoons ever. Join Bugs, Tweety, Taz, Marvin and the rest of the gang." * "In The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie, there's more fun than you can shake and carrot stick at. In Big Top Bunny, get Bugs in ten of his looniest side-splitting-est cartoons." * "Buckle up and blast off with Marvin the Martian in Space Tunes, and set your phasers to fun. Take home every Marvin cartoon ever made." * "In Home Tweet Home and Tweet & Lovely, Sylvester is up to his old tricks, and it's up to Tweety to stop him in his tracks. It's two new videos featuring nothing but Tweety. Collect them all." * "It's Bugs Bunny, Tweety and the gang in an all-new collection of videos. Get an exclusive Bugs or Tweety picture frame free with select videos while supplies last." 2000 * "Superstar entertainment doesn't get any more jam-packed." * "We're putting on a new spin on all your Looney Tunes friends! Bring home Taz's Jungle Jams...starring the little devil himself! Then the air, meets the hare. Michael Jordan...and Bugs Bunny...in Space Jam. And look for the all-new Space Jam DVD, packed with jam and extras, yours to own for the first time." * "Plus, check out the whole lineup of your favorite Looney Tunes characters, from our Looney bin to yours! (Including Tweety: Tweet & Lovely, Tweety: Home Tweet Home, The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie, The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie, Bugs Bunny: Big Top Bunny, and Marvin the Martian)" Lost in Space (1998) Video and DVD Trailer The Magic Flute (1994, ABC) Video Trailer * "Coming soon to home video." * "The story of a prince's adventure...to save a beautiful princess. With the help of some special friends...and a special gift. He embarks on a mission filled with danger. Romance...and astonishing surprises." * "It's a magical battle of good versus evil...and a test of the power of love. The Magic Flute. Coming soon to your local video store." Man's Best Friend (1993) Trailer MCA/Universal Home Video Demo VHS Introductions 1996 * "This month, MCA/Universal Home Video is proud to announce the release of the action adventure Sudden Death starring Jean-Claude Van Damme and Powers Boothe. Plus, 10 great titles repriced to sell. (Sudden Death)" Mirror Mirror (2012) TV Spot Miss Congeniality (2000) Home Video Trailer * "She's all FBI...and totally undercover...as a beauty queen." * "Miss Congeniality. Look for it on videocassette and DVD." Mortal Kombat (1995) Trailer * "In each of us, there burns the fury of a warrior. In every generation, a few are chosen to prove it. Three strangers were traveled to the mystical realm of Outworld to defend our people against Shang Tsung and his forces of darkness in an ancient tournament. One more victory and our world is theirs. Kombat begins." Demo VHS Trailer * "In the world has prepared you for this, get ready for customer demand with the nation's #1 movie! Mortal Kombat. And to bring one of the biggest opening weekends in 1995 and grossing over $75 million at the box office, this hardcore action film is the hottest video event of the year." * "From the creative team of Terminator 2 and True Lies, this action-adventure features state-of-the-art cutting-edge special effects and the biggest team of martial arts champions in any film. Features Christopher Lambert of Highlander, Talisa Soto from Don Juan DeMarco and License to Murder, and Bridgette Wilson of Last Action Hero, and introducing world class martial arts champion Robin Shou." * "Mortal Kombat: The Movie is the most highly anticipated film that critics agree: 'A must have cassette.....superb visual effects, stylish!' (???, Daily Variety) 'Impressive...superb...imaginative!' (???, Los Angeles Times) 'Thumbs up!' (Siskel and Ebert) '4 stars! A rock 'em, sock 'em, action flick!' (???, Toronto Star) 'Non-stop action....' (???, The Hollywood Reporter)" * "New Line plans to blast sales for Mortal Kombat out of this world with a full-scale media blitz. With nationwide television spots, plus a national radio promotion and consumer intent to rent is higher than Dumb and Dumber! Full-colored eye-grabbing posters, banners and a double-sided standee available, as well as a previously viewed kit that includes banners and stickers. And New Line Home Video is copy protecting through the Macrovision anti-copy process, and New Line Home Video does not participate in revenue sharing. And if that doesn't grab your attention, this will." * "Buy the Mortal Kombat 10-pack and 18-pack and receive the self-contained Mortal Kombat Scratch and Win game kick. Each 10-pack contains Mortal Kombat merchandise, worth over $90 and the 18-pack has over $200 worth of merchandise! And there is a chance for retailers and their customers to win a famous grand prize trip to any gateway city in the continental U.S.!" * "Get ready for the edge-of-your-seat special effects thriller that kicks butt in a big way. Mortal Kombat, only from New Line Home Video." A Murder of Crows (1998) Trailer The Nature of the Beast (1995) Trailer Nightmare Ned (1997) Video Game Trailer * "Your home computer is about to swallow you alive. Lose yourself in an all-new game: Nightmare Ned on CD-ROM. Fall into Ned's twisted imagination and explore terrifying worlds. Help Ned overcome his deepest fears and darkest nightmares. Blast away murderous roosters, hideous math equations and pipe cleaner skeletons with Ned's trusty yo-yo. But beware; two-headed twins and freaks lurk in unexpected places. Do you have the swift wits and courage to survive? Find out in Nightmare Ned, creeping your way for Windows 95 on CD-ROM. The adventure game that never sleeps. Pleasant dreams." No Contest (1995) Trailer Odyssey 5 Promos One for the Money (2012) TV Spot Point Blank (1998) Trailer Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) Trailer * "Coming only to theatres February 2005." * "There's something mysterious in the Hundred Acre Wood...something strange...and something different." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents. An all-new animated adventure." * "Pooh's Heffalump Movie!" The Postman (1997) Trailer * "The year is 2013, there is no order, no peace, these who survive are few, all that connects them is a memory from the past and a man who will keep it alive. From the Academy Award-winning director of Dances with Wolves, Kevin Costner. The Postman." The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) Home Video Trailer * "It's not important where it happened, it's not important when it happened, it's not even important how it happened, but is important is...it happened!" * "Cartoon Network presents, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup in... The Powerpuff Girls Movie! The three mutant superheroes saving the world before bedtime!" * "Coming soon to video and DVD!" The Prince of Egypt (1998) Home Video Trailer 2 * "The movie of the season is the film your family will love, a celebration of the human spirit. Critics call it 'Uplifting family entertainment.' (Marshell Fine, GANNETT) It gets 'Two Thumbs Up!' from Siskel & Ebert. The Prince of Egypt, the perfect gift for the holiday season." Quartet (2012) TV Spot Rambo Trilogy on DVD & VHS (Artisan Entertainment) Trailer * "Coming to DVD, October '98...Sylvester Stallone in the greatest action trilogy of all time: First Blood, First Blood: Rambo Part II, and Rambo III! Flawlessly remastered in 16:9 aspect ratios, complete with behind-the-scenes footage, original trailers and brand new commentary tracks! America's favourite wrecking machine returns, larger than life on this cutting-edge format! These films will also be in available in VHS, newly re-packaged in both widescreen and pan-and-scan formats, each containing the documentary Rambo: An American Hero's journey! The Rambo trilogy on DVD and VHS, only from Artisan Entertainment!" Rambo Special Edition Trilogy (Artisan Home Entertainment) Trailer * "The ultimate American hero is coming home. Stallone. Rambo. Now, all three original Rambo classics come to DVD, in magnificent new Artisan Home Entertainment Special Editions!" * "First Blood...Rambo: First Blood Part II...and Rambo III. Each with it's own brand-new behind the scenes documentary and loads of exclusive DVD extras. Each with complete widescreen and fullscreen versions, all newly remastered for optimum picture and sound. Each available separately, or own all three in the Rambo Special Edition DVD Collector's Trilogy! This collectible nanocased boxset includes a free bonus disc not available anywhere else, with hours of exclusive content never seen before!" * "It's the most Rambo you can own, just when we need him most. Choose from three new Rambo Special Edition DVDs...or go for the glory and own them all...with the Rambo Collector's Trilogy, with an exclusive bonus disc, only on DVD, only from Artisan Home Entertainment. Own them all today." Reservoir Dogs (10th Anniversary Special Limited Edition) Trailer * "White. Blonde. Orange. Pink. Four perfect killers. One perfect crime. The movie that started it all, the way it was meant to be seen. Reservoir Dogs' 10th Anniversary Special Limited Edition DVD. Experience this classic like never before, featuring four uniquely designed Special Limited Edition packages, created to provide you more about your favourite character. These collectible packages provide character bios, quotes and notes from your favourite reservoir dog. All four collectible packages contain the same great remastered Reservoir Dogs 10th Anniversary two-disc Special Edition DVD." * "The Reservoir Dogs 10th Anniversary Special Limited Edition DVD. Featuring all-new digitally remastered full-frame and widescreen picture...DTS and 5.1 Dolby Digital Surround Sound...never before seen footage, behind the scenes documentaries...an exclusive interview with Quentin Tarantino. Each collectible package contains the same cool features." * "Re-experience the phenomenon. The Reservoir Dogs 10th Anniversary Special Limited Edition DVD. Own it today." The Road to El Dorado (2000) Trailer (Opening narration only) * "The legend...of a lost city of gold...and the two men...brave enough to find it." Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994) Video Trailer Version #1 * "One of the world's best-loved animated classics comes to life as one of the greatest Disney adventures comes to home video: The Jungle Book. It's the classic tale of Mowgli. He was raised by wolves, befriended by a bear and hunted by the most dangerous beast in the jungle: Man. Now, Mowgli has to win his freedom and protect a secret treasure and you'll need all his friends: Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie and Shere Khan to help him." * "Critics went wild over The Jungle Book; 'A rousing epic!' (Family Life) 'Intense thrills!' (USA Today) 'Breathtaking!' (New York Newsday) 'A charming film for just about everyone!' (KCOP-TV, Los Angeles) In the tradition of great Disney entertainment comes a classic legend, The Jungle Book. Now available for you to own on videocassette." Version #2 * "Now yours to own on video, Disney's all-new adventures of The Jungle Book. You'll go bananas for the story of Mowgli, who grew up with the wildest friends: Baloo, King Louie, Bagheera and Shere Khan. Now, he's found a secret treasure. And together with his amazing friends, they fight to preserve the law of the jungle. It's Disney's fun-filled smash hit, The Jungle Book. Now yours to own on video! Rated PG." The Rugrats Movie (1998) Teaser * "For nearly a decade, they've invaded your homes. Their little bodies dispensing frightful tales and invoking fear in the hearts of men. Every sunrise, and every sunset, they appear again and again, ready to wreak more havoc." * "The Rugrats Movie." * "A motion picture for anyone who ever wore diapers." Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) TV Spot Rush (2013) TV Spot Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) Teaser * "Coming this fall...you'll notice an eerie, greenish glow...your heart will beat faster...your palms start to sweat...suddenly, you know they're among us. It's the all-new movie, Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders! Coming Fall 2000. It's just the beginning." Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2004) Teaser *''"It's huge. He's hairy. He's scary. (Scooby: "I am?") No! The Monster of Mexico! Join Scooby-Doo and the gang as they head south for the border to solve their greatest mystery yet! Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico! The all-new movie! Coming October 2003, only on DVD & Video!"'' Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Teaser * "Coming this fall...mysteries as old as mankind...witchcraft...ghosts...talking dogs." * "Coming to video Fall 1999, it's the all-new fully-animated movie, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost." Trailer * "Only on video...mysteries as old as mankind...witchcraft...ghosts...talking dogs." * "It's the all-new fully-animated movie, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost." * "So hop aboard the Mystery Machine for a spooktacular ride and bring home the mystery, only on video with Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost today." * "With a purchase of every video, you'll get an exclusive Scooby-Doo bean bag by mail for only $4.99 plus shipping and handling." * "From Warner Bros. Family Entertainment." Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) Trailer * "There are monsters who dwell in our nightmares. Creatures of unspeakable horror plotting to destroyed mankind. But in this world, there are warriors who held them courage to confront this evil." * "Yes! The original scream team is back. Featuring all your whole friends and starring the world's hungriest hero." * "Join Scooby and his pals as they go from unmasking phony monsters to searching the country for real cases in the supernatural. They ventured team into the Louisana Bayou to the mysterious silent haunted for 300 years." * "Here in this swamp, you will learn the secret of Moonscar Island as our heroes battle the forces of darkness and worst of all, cats." * "So come along with Scooby and all the gang in their most frightening mystery ever." * "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island! Because this time...the monsters are real." Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) Home Video Trailer * "If you want to solve a mystery...there's only one team to call! They're smart, they're stylish...and they know how to party!" * "Warner Home Video presents...Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed! Look for it on DVD." Sgt. Bilko (1996) Demo VHS Trailer * "Today's army like you've never seen is coming to home video. MCA/Universal Home Video proudly presents, Steve Martin, in the comedy smash of the year: Sgt. Bilko." * "This inspired poke at military life made a huge splash at the box office, raking in over $8 million in its opening weekend and went on to earn $33 million in all. Based on the classic 1950's television series, Sgt. Bilko was directed by Jonathan Lynn and produced by one of Hollywood's biggest makers, Imagine Entertainment, and also features head-turning comic performances by Dan Aykroyd, Phil Hartman, and Glenn Headley." * "And there's no military secret behind the guaranteed success of this hilarious title, because the R.O.I. for Steve Martin films is practically off the charts from Father of the Bride to Dirty Rotten Scoundrels to Parenthood. This wild and crazy guy continuously destroys all the competition. Sgt. Bilko will also be featured on a 3-sided standee and single and spread trade advertising campaigns are planned." * "Well, get ready to be bombarded with laughter because Bilko is coming and nothing's going to get in his road. Sgt. Bilko. Street date is September 10th, on videocassette and laserdisc from MCA/Universal Home Video." Shark Tale (2004) TV Spots Silverado (1985; 1999 release) VHS and DVD Trailer Sling Blade (1996) Trailer * "After 25 years, Carl Childers is coming back to his hometown, finding a friendship he never had and a family he has always wanted. And if the darkness comes back into his life, he's forced to make a decision that he hasn't had to make in 25 years. Starring Dwight Yoakam, John Ritter, J.T. Walsh. Written, directed and starring Billy Bob Thornton. Sling Blade." Small Soldiers (1998) Video Trailer * "Created by science, one is programmed to hide. The other, destined to fight. This fall...their battle...comes to video for you to own. Small Soldiers." Soundtrack/PS1 Video Game/Hasbro Toy Commercial * "Small Soldiers. Experience it today! Available from DreamWorks Records, DreamWorks Interactive and Electronic Arts, and Hasbro Toys." Space Cowboys (2000) Home Video Trailer * "From Warner Home Video, they were the best of the best. Now, 40 years later, they'll get to prove it." * "Clint Eastwood, Tommy Lee Jones, Donald Sutherland, James Garner. Space Cowboys. Look for it on videocassette and DVD." Space Jam (1996) Trailer * "In the deepest reaches of space, a sinister force prepares an invasion and all that stands between the world and disaster is a rabbit, a duck, a dog and a bull. Not that bull, this bull." * "On November 15th, get ready to run, get ready to hit, get ready to jam. Warner Bros. invites you to enter a world beyond any you've ever imagined." * "Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny, and the best of the NBA." * "Space Jam, an Ivan Reitman comedy of epic proportions. Only in theaters November 15th. Directed by Joe Pytka." Star Trek: Insurrection (1998) Home Video Trailer Star Wars Trilogy (1977-1983) 1995 VHS Trailer * "For those who remember. For those who will never forget. And for a whole new generation who will experience it for the very first time..." * "The Star Wars Trilogy." * "Three timeless adventures that changed movie-making forever. Now, the entire trilogy, digitally remastered in THX, for the ultimate in sound and picture quality. This will be your last chance to own the original version of Star Wars. The George Lucas masterpiece that launched the Star Wars Trilogy." * "The Force is forever, for all generations. The original Star Wars Trilogy on video...one last time." Sudden Death (1995) Demo VHS Trailer * "Get ready for one of the hottest, most explosive action-packed pictures to come your road this summer, featuring home video superstar Jean-Claude van Damme: Sudden Death." * "This exciting new video release is filled with the non-stop energy Van Damme fans are wildly loud, including unbelievable special effects by Gary Ives, known for kid hits like Speed, Jurassic Park and Hook. Sudden Death also features top stars like Powers Boothe from Tombstone and Blue Sky, Whitney Wright of I'll Do Anything, Ross Mallinger of Sleepless in Seattle, and Dorian Heywood of Pacific Heights and Full Metal Jacket." * "Sudden Death is a virtual roller coaster ride of brilliant performances and death-defying stunts, keeping audiences on the edge of their seats every step of the way. And critics call Sudden Death 'A pure adrenaline rush.' (Sixty-Second Preview) 'Action-packed suspense that you won't believe!' (Prevue Channel) 'Sheer excitement!!' (American Urban Radio Networks) 'Van Damme shoots and scores.' (CFCF)" * "The intensity of this action thriller continues, grossing well over $20 million at the box office today. And MCA/Universal Home Video will back this release with hard-hitting marketing support, including a national radio campaign, posters and banners." * "Well, don't hold back and begin stocking up on the number one action rental of the summer. Sudden Death, from MCA/Universal Home Video. Street date is June 11, 1996." Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Promos This Boy's Life (1993) Trailer Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) Teaser Trailer * "This summer, take a magical trip, to a world unlike any other, an enchanting place where adventure is only a whistle away." * "Destination Films presents...Alec Baldwin...Peter Fonda...Mara Wilson...and Thomas!" * "Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Rolling into theaters everywhere, July 2000." True Romance (1993) Trailer * "From the director of Top Gun and Beverly Hills Cop II. A con man, a call girl, and a suitcase full of trouble." * "Now, all its stands between them in their wildest dreams. Our 60 cops, 40 ages, 30 mobsters and a few thousand bullets." * "Christian Slater, Patricia Arquette, Dennis Hopper, Val Kilmer, Gary Oldman, Brad Pitt, Christopher Walken, in a Tony Scott film. Not since Bonnie and Clyde have two people in so good at being bad." * "True Romance." Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) Trailer * "You tawt you knew all about him. You tawt you had seen it all. You tawt you knew everything. You tawt wrong. It's Tweety, starring in his first all-new movie, Tweety's High-Flying Adventure. Coming to September, only on video." Universal's Million Dollar Movie Game * "Be a millionaire or just live like one. Just rent for your chance to win when you play Universal's Million Dollar Movie Game. Rent for your chance to win a million dollars or other great luxury prizes. This could be you when you rent one of Universal's hit movies on video. Rent Bring It On for your chance to win. Rent The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle for your chance to win. Rent The Eyes of Tammy Faye for your chance to win. Rent Cotton Mary for your chance to win. Rent The Watcher for your chance to win. Rent The Tic Code for your chance to win. Rent Billy Elliot for your chance to win. Rent Meet the Parents for your chance to win. Just log on to www.movieprize.com and use each movie's unique entry code to register for your chance to win. It's that easy. Just think, you could be banking a million dollars. Or you could win one of five byebyenow.com private island vacations sponsored by 800-BYEBYENOW and its local travel stores. Five lucky winners will enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime vacation for two for eight days and seven nights on the private island of Cayo Espanto off the coast of Belize. Or win one of four ultra-inclusive Beaches vacations at the newest members of the Sandals family. In Negril Jamaica and Turks and Caicos Islands. Or win a set of one-karat princess cut diamond earrings from Kay Jewelers. Or be one of six lucky winners to take home a Panasonic DVD player with a DVD library of your favorite Universal movies. So be a millionaire or just live like one when you rent for your chance to win. Universal Home Video's Million Dollar Movie Game. Great entertainment has its rewards. Even the rules are simple. Now sit back, enjoy the flick and keep renting." The Usual Suspects (1995) Trailer Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) TV Spot Warner Bros. Century Collection Promo * "Hold on to your hats...and prepare for takeoff...as the Century Collection from Warner Home Video and New Line Home Video takes you on the ride of your life with your favorite action-packed titles!" * "The thrills begin with a Special Edition of Mel Gibson in The Road Warrior, newly-remastered and including a vintage Making Of documentary, and all three Mad Max theatrical trailers! Enjoy the new Collector's Edition of Lethal Weapon 4...The Negotiator...and A Perfect Murder, all priced to own and with exciting extra features! Then, take a deep breath and bring home these now affordably-priced titles...New Line's Blade, The Avengers, and Eraser. Plus, an all-time new low price on the adrenaline-pumping Executive Decision...and Young Guns II!" * "So find the adventure you crave when you buy videos! Look for valuable offers on movies, music, travel and more, when you see the Century Collection logo on specially marked titles and displays at participating retail locations!" * "Start your Warner Bros. Century Collection today with a bang!" Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Halloween Collection Promo * "Be afraid...be very afraid...be very very very very very very afraid..." * "This Halloween, treat yourself to the ghastliest collection of characters ever created...in haunting and hilarious hits...like Michael Keaton in Beetlejuice...Steven Spielberg's Gremlins...and The Goonies." * "Look out for the all-new Scooby-Doo's Spookiest Tales... (Alt: ...Scooby-Doo's Creepiest Capers...) ...and Casper Saves Halloween." * "Frightening films that will make you laugh...'til it hurts. Check out all these classic frights...and new delights...that will guarantee you will see dead people." * "Now available on videocassette and select DVD. It'll make you scream for more." Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Videos Promo (2000) * "Those bad boys are back...and on their best behavior! They're styling...they're... (Mask: 'Smoking!') It's Pee-Wee Herman...in Pee-Wee's Big Adventure! Own it for the first time on DVD, with exclusive behind-the-scenes stuff!" * "Watch Jim get carried away! Take home The Mask!" * "But the bad boys don't stop there. Dennis the Menace, in not just one...but two great misadventures (Dennis the Menace and Dennis the Menace Strikes Again). Then, take an exciting animated adventure...in Quest for Camelot...and The King and I! Be sure to look for all the family fun!" * "We're putting on a new spin on all your Looney Tunes friends! Bring home Taz's Jungle Jams! Then, the air meets the hare. Michael Jordan...and Bugs Bunny...in Space Jam. And look for the all-new Space Jam DVD, packed with jam and extras, yours to own for the first time." * "Plus, check out the whole lineup of your favorite Looney Tunes characters, from our looney bin to yours! (Including Tweety: Tweet & Lovely, Tweety: Home Tweet Home, The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie, The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie, Bugs Bunny: Big Top Bunny, and Marvin the Martian)" Warner Home Video Stay Tuned Idents * "Like, wow! Stay tuned after the movie for some special bonus scenes, and to see groovy hits from the new Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase video game!" (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) White Oleander (2002) Home Video Trailer * "From the best-selling novel. White Oleander. Look for it on DVD and video." The Wizard of Oz (1939) on TBS Promo Zero Dark Thirty (2012) TV Spot Category:Narrations